


Fly Me To The Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, What do people put here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well that was certainly going on the internet and they were fucked seven ways from Sunday. Oh well, the dancing more than made up for it. Alternatively, the boys try ballroom dancing in a club.</p><p>Re-posted from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

There’s something about the bass of the club, it makes it easy to drink, easy to lose yourself in the beat of something bigger than your problems or your worries. Regrets can’t speak over the sound of bodies on the dance floor and the voice of the boy begging Michael to come away from the bar and loosen up for a bit.

For once he listens, getting off his stool and letting his friend drag him out into the crowd of people that are dancing to something with way too much synthesizer that sounds really goddamn familiar. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he asks, turning to his friend. It had the same beat that Gavin was always humming.

“What?” the friend replies with a sneaky grin on his face.

“Gavin, you fucking hate this song.”

“No, I said it was torture. A little torture isn’t bad once in awhile, besides this is a remix,” Gavin said, drawing Michael deeper into the crowd.

He looked around, spotting a few of the guys from the office milling around the club. Mostly the younger staff members. Ray and Caleb were talking about something together while they leaned against the bar, but they were the only ones from Achievement Hunter that he saw that were still around. Buzzed from his own stint at the bar, Michael decided not to press the issue, instead he attempted crossing his arms with his one free hand, which didn’t work out exactly how he planned.

“What do you want me for?” he asked.

Rolling his eyes, Gavin leaned in close enough for Michael to smell the alcohol on his breath just so he didn’t have to shout over the music or the crowd. “I wanted someone to dance with, you knob.” 

Michael ignored the way he wanted turn his head and follow those lips.

As Gavin took his hand and pulled him through the densest part of the undulating crowd, Michael held on tightly to Gavin’s hand, not willing to lose him in the sea of bodies. Once they reached a relatively clear spot of the floor Gavin pulled Michael in close and turned, having deemed the space suitable for dancing.

Michael froze, and only moved when Gavin wrapped an arm around his waist and started pulling him around the dance floor.

“What in the hell are you even doing?” Michael asked, feet still following Gavin’s lead for some ungodly reason.

“Dancing, I haven’t been able to actually dance in ages,” Gavin said with cheeky grin, stepping forward so that Michael’s foot was forced backwards, then stepped forward again and again before pulling Michael back the other direction.

Michael was so surprised that he mirrored Gavin’s movements and didn’t pay attention to the few people who bothered to stop dancing and stare. He wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with ballroom dancing, his mom used to watch Dancing with the Stars all the time after all; not to mention he had to take a few dance classes for his Cousin’s wedding, but he didn’t fall into the rhythm easily. It was just habit to try and take the lead from Gavin, after all he had never danced any other part before. 

It took a few minutes of following Gavin for him to start to feel comfortable enough to try and figure out what kind of dance they were doing, although when he did, he laughed and almost stepped on Gavin’s foot.

“Are you trying to Tango to club music?” he ask, following Gavin as he spun them into something a little more advanced than just the basic steps.

“No, we are trying to tango to club music,” Gavin corrected, hooking his leg around Michael’s and extending it with a slight smile, guiding Michael through the next set of moves.

Focusing on not tripping as Gavin made the dance more complex, he noticed how close they were. Not to mention that they were dancing a fucking Tango, and who knew if any of the other guys that were at the bar were filming this right now. They must have noticed at the very least. Strangely though, Michael didn’t care about that fact as much as he should have. He was as caught up in this dance as he had ever been in some uncoordinated dance club flailing, it just wasn’t a combination of the music and the alcohol this time. It was more about Gavin leading him through the steps. And the fact that it was hot on the floor and everyplace they were touching felt like it was on fire. Something band he had never heard of was blaring over the speakers, incomprehensible to him in current state.

They had danced through more than one song by the time the crowd adjusted to them and went back to doing their own dances, and Michael was breathing hard and feeling hot and thirsty, but it didn’t bother him enough to stop dancing and break this oddly comfortable synchronization they had achieved.

He heard the song change to Sweet Nothing, and felt his heart speed up putting more force into what he was doing. “Say, you know any Swing?” he asked, mouth at Gavin’s ear. With Gavin’s surprised look and hesitant nod, Michael took the lead.

Now this, this he was good at, not that he liked to brag about it. Everyone would give him shit about it, which they would likely be doing anyway judging by the phone he’d seen out of the corner of his eye, held up by a certain friend over by the bar.

Still, taking a step back he took the proper position he started a swing step. There was more space between them now, but the feeling that came with Gavin knowing just where to step and just when to spin to more than made up for it. Maybe they could actually do some aerials another time, Michael was probably strong enough.

With a shit eating grin, he twirled Gavin into a dip, pulling him back up as he snorted. It was all in good fun, and the rest of the people on the dance floor had long since gotten over their dancing and decided to give them a wide berth.

“Think we can do a shin splint?” Michael asked after a few more steps when their heads came close enough to talk again. Gavin’s eyes looked around the area and nodded. Letting Michael move away from him, Gavin spun himself back in so that he could use his shins to launch himself off of Michael’s slightly bent leg with the momentum he had gained. Michael’s hand kept him from launching himself too far and pulled him back into the dance, which had become more heated than it had been now that Michael had a better sense of Gavin’s range.

Gavin seemed to be trying to step it up too, moving closer to Michael in a way that wasn’t really typical of swing dancing, but worked for them nonetheless. As the song neared its close, Michael spun Gavin around one more time before ending the dance in a dip. His mind had finally caught up with everything that they had done and was now running at a mile a minute to figure out what they were supposed to do next.

“Holy fuck,” Michael panted out of exhaustion and maybe something else, still holding Gavin off the floor by the arm on his back and the hand held in his. Gavin just grinned up at him like an idiot. They were so close, and his lips were still as enticing as they were before he had been tipsy. 

Michael leaned down, conscious of the music starting up into another upbeat heavy bass song in the back of his mind while he judged Gavin for a reaction. He looked shocked, but then the corner of his mouth tugged back up, the way it did when he was excited about something.

“You know Ray’s recording us, right?” Gavin asked, looking up into Michael’s eyes.

“Fuck him,” Michael said, bridging the gap between their lips.

On the edge of the dance floor Caleb held out his hand and Ray placed a twenty in it, not even looking away from Michael and Gavin making out in the middle of the dance floor. This was definitely going on the internet tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be clubsex but it didn’t work out like that. Also this is my first published Mavin fic. It was also posted on my [fanfic blog](http://vinctianimarum.tumblr.com/), which will probably get more small ficlets and stuff than I actually put up on here.


End file.
